


Goodnight Julian

by ETex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETex/pseuds/ETex
Summary: “Theres plenty of room.”As soon as Julian said that Lucille felt her entire face flush, she fidgeted with her skirt belt and stared at the sheets rather than the doctors face. Why did she think this would be a good idea?A light fluffy fic with one swear word so the general audience rating seemed appropriate.





	Goodnight Julian

“Theres plenty of room.”

As soon as Julian said that Lucille felt her entire face flush, she fidgeted with her skirt belt and stared at the sheets rather than the doctors face. Why did she think this would be a good idea? When Mazelinka had offered her the hidey hole she should have taken it but no, she had to think with her hormones and not her head. What was she even doing here? She should have turned her back on Julian the moment she saw him and yet... she keeps finding herself moving towards him instead of away. For Gods sake she’s suppose to be investigating into him, finding him and sending the countesses forces against him so he can be captured and hanged.

The image of it burned in her brain and she felt her breath quicken. No, why was she so affected by this? She can’t care that much about him... could she? The first time they met was when he literally broke into her shop and scared the life out of her and now she cared about his well being? It couldn’t be like this... It can't be.

“Lucille?”

At the mention of her name she started and finally looked up to make eye contact with Julian, his mischievous look was gone and instead was replaced with one of worry. He moved from his suggestive position to sit up on the bed, leaning forward he took her fidgeting hand and traced the bangles on her wrists. Slowly he moved the bangles from her arm so he could caress her skin and Lucille found her breathing had returned to normal as she watched him, what an oddly calming and touching gesture.

“If you want I can go get Mazelinka, you two can share the bed and I’ll fit myself into the hidey hole. I have to warn you though, for such a tiny woman she snores quite violently.” He was smiling now as he joked but she could see the worried look lingering in his eye.

He was being... remarkibly gentle. In fact, she thought back, he’s been like that the whole night. She wouldn’t call him timid but he acted slowly when approaching every action, giving her a chance to move away and tell him no. And that moment in the garden...

“No, it’s okay” She said without thinking.  
“Oh... your sure? It’s really not a problem. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” He muttered, now red in the face as she was only a few moments ago.

Another chance, she could have him leave and settle the matter, but not the feeling in her heart. She could lie through the night with the small woman and stare at the ceiling while Julian lay cramped in... whatever the hidey hole was. She would think of everything that had happened that night and touch her lips, wondering if that kiss really meant anything or if it was just the bite making him act strangely. Or she herself could take a chance. There was no point in worrying about the situation until tomorrow.

“I’m sure,” She said finally and took her hand away from Julian. He blinked at her but nodded and she took a step back from him.

He moved back to lie down on his side of the bed, his head tilted towards her so he could see her out of his good eye. His eye seemed to glitter with excitement but she couldn’t be sure, his manor was more relaxed than before and he tapped his foot ideally as she began to get ready for bed. She took off her bangles and rings and laid them on the small table near the bed, she then proceeded to take off her belt and skirts leaving her in her shirt and leggings. Lucille looked critically at the blood drenched patches on her clothing and sighed heavily, they would never come out but thats not something she should bother fussing about until the morning. She kicked off her shoes and brought her hands up to untie the bow in her hair, she let her curly locks fall around her face before brushing them with her hands. When she returned to look at Julian he was watching in wonder at her movements and she smiled.

“What? Surely you’ve seen hair before,” She said coyly, smirking as he watched at her from the bed. She expected an equally sarcastic reply, yet he wasn’t returning her smile as he usually does during their banter.

“Your hair is... rather beautiful” He said finally, his eyes tracing where her dark blonde hair shifted into a golden blonde.

“I- Uhm thank you,” Lucille muttered quietly and quickly moved to sit on the bed, not looking at him until she made herself comfortable on the sheets.

When she curled up on her side under the off-white bedding Julian turned fully towards her and brought his hand to her hair, combing gently through the light mess. She watched his face as his hand left her hair to trace her neck and lightly touch the emerald necklace around her neck.

“Why not take this off also?” He asked curiously, his good eye returning to look at her. She jerked a little and looked down at the shining gem in his hands, she had forgotten she was still wearing it. Shit.

“It’s... Asra’s.” She said cautiously and flinched a little when he suddenly let go of the jewel suddenly, like it was going to bite him.

“Oh.” He said bluntly, a curl to his lips.

“He left it at the palace and its my only... uhm, connection to him at the moment,”

She couldn’t tell him the full truth, that it was her only way to contact him. He’d want to use it to confront Asra and she didn’t think that’d be a good idea. She didn’t want to be there for that argument and she definitely didn’t want to face the disappointed face she’d get from Asra for letting the disgraced doctor use her like that. But, strangely, most of all she didn’t want to see Julian upset. Well, thats a worrying thought.

“I see,” He replied curtly but sighed and forced a smile back onto his face, “That makes sense, he’s your _master_ after all.” She didn’t like the way he said that with an edge of poison.

“Teacher,” She quickly corrected him, “No one owns me, I am my own person.”

He paused for a moment, regarding her expression before he laughing lightly at her; his smile was genuine now.

“Your right, my apologises.”

She shrugged and wiggled a little closer to him, she brought her hand up to touch his face as he did to her, he was weirdly cold despite the warmth of the hut. She cupped his thin cheek with her hand and he sighed into her palm. She brushed his hair out of the way of his eye and lightly drew a line down his cheekbone to his neck, tracing the place she saw the white mark only a few hours ago. He chuckled lightly under his breath and gently took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips he kissed her knuckles.

“Don’t worry about me Lucille, I’m fine,” He said as if reading her mind and she raised a thick eyebrow at him, “Well okay, I’m as fine as I’m ever going to be.”

“Mmm,” She hummed in disbelief and squeezed his hand, “Just... tell me if theres anything else I can do okay?”

He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows “I can think if a few things you can do...”

She snorted and took her hand back so she could lightly bat him on the chest and he laughed softly at her before leaning forward to press a light kiss to her lips. He seemed to linger there, as if he were afraid she’d disappear if he let her go. He brushed her hair back once more and smiled sadly at her.

“Oh... how I wish I could make something real with you,” He said solemnly, a sad look in his eye as he stared at her, “But there isn’t enough time for that...”

“Julian,” She started, confusion crossing over her face but he pulled back before she could utter anything else.

“Ah ignore me, I’m just tired... the vampire eel bite really took it out of me.”

He yawned once and suddenly turned to face away from her.

“Goodnight Lucille.” He said finally and quickly seemed to drift off into sleep.

She sighed quietly and shifted in bed to blow out the candle light. She turned back to him and watched his back as he breathed softly, she raised her hand as if to touch him but stopped before she could. Instead she drew back and turned away from him, her eyes instead watching the smoke of the candle wander through the air.

“Goodnight Julian.” She muttered back and slowly closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So thats my first Fic in a very long time done, I'm starting off gentle now. Hopefully there aren't any spelling or grammatical mistakes but who knows, feel free to tell me if there is and ill fix it. I plan to write some more in the future! I love The Arcana a lot and Julian is my favourite because apparently I have a type. And that type is disgraced doctors with an eye patch.


End file.
